


Monster Alcohol

by ChildofMyth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Reader Insert, Reader has a panic attack, Reader has an alcohol trigger, and drunk Sans in the fandom has ALWAYS squicked me, because i do too and i project, this is litarally based on a panic attack i had once regarding alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofMyth/pseuds/ChildofMyth
Summary: You liked the Underground. You liked Snowdin and the skeleton brothers(though you clearly had a favorite). You didn't like alcohol, or being around drunk people. You didn't know monsters had their own alcohol, or that Sans was a frequent drinker.In their defense, they didn't know either.But Papyrus was good at comforting, no matter the situation.





	Monster Alcohol

The front door opened, turning your and Papyrus's attention from whatever Mettaton show was on this time(in all honesty you had really just been chatting with each other).

Papyrus sighed in discontentment as Sans walked in, but you smiled easily.

"Hey Sa--" your voice cut off as an all-encompassing smell surrounded you, clogging your throat with the scent and the panic it brought with it. Sans stumbled a little and smiled, bottle of booze hanging in his hand still. Your eyes flitted to it fearfully, body freezing in place.

No one took notice.

"SANS! I SEE YOU'VE BEEN AT THAT GREASE TRAP OF GRILLBY'S! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Papyrus asked in a chastising tone, standing from the couch. Sans came closer and you gripped your hands into fists, trying not to shy away too obviously. Your nails dug into your palms.

"mm, i'm gonna say it's a good time." He chuckled in a slurred baritone.

You couldn't breath, the scent was so thick, clogging your windpipe. You stood as Papyrus corrected Sans in annoyance and slid behind the couch, forcing yourself not to run for the kitchen.

A bony hand caught your wrist and everything inside you told you to scream. You didn't. You turned instead, just as Sans began to swing you around with him merrily, laughing. You didn't want this, you didn't even know they had beer in the Underground! You didn't know skeletons could get drunk, but god you wanted to get away from him! The panic in your chest rose and you pressed your heels into the ground to stop your movement, and yanked back your wrist.

His grip was tight, and you could feel his phalanges dig into your wrist as you pulled him with you. Tears sprung to your eyes and you opened your mouth to--

His momentum had pulled him to you, splashing the contents of his beer over your chest. You froze stiffly as Sans righted himself and chuckled. "shit buddy, i'm sorry bout th--."

"LET ME GO!" You shrieked suddenly in full blown panic, overpowering his own voice. He flinched back this time, releasing your wrist, and you scrambled to the kitchen on weak legs.

The smell was everywhere, it was on you, it was everywhere on you, it wouldn't go away, you couldn't run from it! It filled your lungs, your throat, your head was swimming. Off, off, you needed it all OFF!

Your shirt was off your back in a matter of second, chest heaving as you hyperventilated. Oh god, the kitchen sink. You looked up at the too tall sink, desperately trying to leap for it. A little rag, some water, it's all you needed! You'd scrub your shirt until all it smelled of was soap.

The smell remained, clogging your mouth. Your chest was cold.

Oh god, fuck the smell was on you, on your skin! You rubbed your shirt violently against your skin, trying to tear the scent away from you but it didn't work, nothing worked!

You dropped the shirt to the floor. You just needed water, you just needed water! The reach was fruitless and your hands shook. No water, you resorted to another tactic.

Your nails raked against your skin, leaving behind angry red marks in their wake. You would scratch off the layer of your skin, rip the very smell off of your body!

Suddenly, large gloved hands gripped your wrists, holding with such power, keeping your nails from freeing yourself from the offending smell.

"HUMAN!"

Sounds where breaking through the fuzziness that filled your head, and you forced yourself to look up pitifully, struggling to rip at your skin again. Papyrus crouched before you, and you realized you had fallen to your knees. The skeleton's eye sockets were wide with fear and distress, though it was hard to tell, your vision couldn't seem to stop wavering.

"Please..." You choked out, finding the taste of salt on your lips. "The sink... I need water, I just need water..." You pleaded weakly, hanging your head finally.

The hands remained holding your wrists for a moment longer before releasing you tentatively. Not even a moment later, a wet rag was placed in your slack hand. You clutched it like nothing else mattered, scrubbing it with fury against your chest with no regard for anything else. You needed the smell gone, you had to be released from its hold!

You hadn't noticed you'd been picked up as you scrubbed your skin raw and red. Gloved hands covered yours again and you found yourself halting at the gentle touch. You looked up again to find Papyrus still, except now you seemed to be in his room. You sat on his race car bed.

He took the rag gently, uncurling your cramped fingers from around it. Your released it then, stretching out your fingers.

The smell was gone here, you realized. You could smell nothing more than the very scent of Papyrus himself all around you, comforting you. You pressed a hand out, fingers finding a spare shirt he must have left you.

Left you? You looked around and he was gone. He must have left with the rag.

A chill went through your spine and you realized you were shirtless. You pulled his shirt on quickly. A crop top that said Cool Dude. It was longer on you than him, but only to your belly button. Some of your chubby tummy remained exposed, so you covered yourself with his blanket instead. You snuggled down into the bed, trying to even your breathing out.

Your face felt crusty, so you wiped away dried tear tracks. You hadn't realized when you started crying. You hadn't realized when you stopped...

The door opened and Papyrus had your attention. He looked you over carefully, standing in the doorway looking terrified. You flushed with shame. You had had an anxiety attack, a really bad one. You had overreacted and now here stood your friend, scared and unsure.

He probably thought you were a freak.

"I'm sorry..." Your voice was small when you first spoke, tears burning your eyes again.

There was a pressure at the edge of the bed as Papyrus sat next to you, cupping your cheek to turn you to face him. He still look concerned, clicking his teeth together for a moment before speaking in the lowest tone you had ever heard from him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He nearly whispered, moving his hand to pet your hair. Your words caught in your throat.

"Please don't be mad at Sans. My brother didn't know. He's gone to his room for the night until it all wears off, I promise you won't have to deal with that again." He assured you quietly and you choked on a sob.

"God I'm such a fucking freak." You sobbed, tears slipping down your cheeks again. You hung your head, burying your face in your hands. "I can't even handle one fucking beer, one drunk person! The smell was just suddenly all over me and I-- I couldn't take it!" You sobbed harder, throat scratching.

You pressed against a hard breastplate suddenly, arms wrapping around your smaller frame. There was warm breath on your neck and you realized Papyrus shuddered in your hands. He was crying too.

You felt him shake his head. "I won't make you explain yourself, but please, PLEASE, don't ever call yourself that." He pleaded shakily and your heart stuttered. You bit your lip to keep your crying at bay enough to hear him.

"Sometimes people are afraid of things, things that have hurt them before, but I would never ever say you were at wrong for that!" Papyrus insisted, holding you close.

His voice shook. "Please forgive Sans. He didn't mean it..." He sobbed and you slid your hand up to caress the back of his skull comfortingly.

"He didn't know. I forgive him." You cooed softly, edging the two of you down to lay on his bed, holding each other.

"I'm so sorry..." He went on, sniffling. "But Human, you must promise me something." You looked up curiously and the tall skeleton took your hand in his.

"Please don't ever hurt yourself like that again. I promise to be here for your attacks, just please don't hurt yourself ever again." He whimpered practically and you widened your eyes. When you looked down through the neck hole of your borrowed shirt, you realized you had done more damage than you had thought. Bright red marks crisscrossed your skin, leaving welts and thin trails of blood. You touched a hand to your chest and flinched at the sting.

A skeletal hand suddenly grabbed your own hand. Your eyes widened. Papyrus rarely took off his gloves.

You looked into his eyes, scrunched and pleading. "Please..." He murmured again, slowly slipping his hand under the crop top, careful not to touch your skin until he brought his palm over the marks. You hissed through your teeth, looking down to watch what he was doing.

His hand began to glow green and the burning lifted, a comforting feeling flooding through your body. Your eyes fluttered shut as his magic surrounded you. You felt so safe...

Healing magic...

You opened your eyes once more to catch Papyrus's gaze and smiled softly, putting your hand over his healing one. You realized his hand was over your SOUL.

"I promise." You voice was drowsy, and you caught Papyrus's eyelids flutter as well before falling shut.

You closed your eyes and let the feeling of his magic overtake you.

You could smell him all around you and, suddenly, you realized just how comforting his presence really was.

You drifted away into a warm darkness, not stirring though you could have sworn you heard Papyrus say one last thing. Sleep was too strong and it overtook you.

Papyrus opened his eyes again to look down at you. He smiled. The surge of panic he had felt when you had screamed, the vice grip he had felt around his SOUL when you scratched at yourself... He had never felt such strong reactions before. He did all he could think to do, took you to his room for safety, sent Sans away, assisted you in your need for water. And now here he was, laying in his bed healing his captured human.

He only had one thought too, looking at your peaceful face, and relishing in the warmth of your skin under his touch.

"Can I keep you?" He whispered, soft as a breath. You sighed softly in your sleep and Papyrus smiled, closing his eyes as well.

Maybe, if he had the courage to ask when you awoke, you might say yes.


End file.
